tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Fifth Camp (in 3-D)
The fifth camp is FINALLY here! Join us for roleplaying and art challenges, and prepare for the adventure of a lifetime! Sign-Ups SORRY TO ALL NOT SUBSCRIBED, BUT WE REACHED TWENTY! SUBSCRIBE AND YOU CAN GET INTO MY NEXT CAMP IF I MAKE ONE. *Weird Al Yankovic as host - Nalyd Renrut Screaming Badgers #Nalyd - master strategist, kind of clumsy - Nalyd Renrut #Heather- Anonymos #Tatiana- Drama queen, can be ditzy- Anonymos #Sunshine- mentally unstable ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Han- Completely insane Duncan-obsessed girl- Sunshineandravioli (Every time I enter her in a camp, it's cancelled... this time may be different...) #Mel- Creative, smart, music.... you know- TDI19 #Jack- Nice and cool skater musician, sometimes stupid Rocky #Will- Tall kid, smart, friendly Rocky #Duncan - Turnertang #Tobi Linch-Matt's Anti-Social Flat-mate.-Ezekielguy Killer Raccoons #Xavier - mean kid, strong, sometimes insults people too much - Nalyd Renrut #Niles - intelligent, neat freak, is very weak - Nalyd Renrut #Ravioli- antisocial ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Kristi- A sweetie-pie, she is a little too caring and nice at times- Anonymos #Christin- Kind, artistic girl; Sunshine's character- TDI19 #Tyra- Fashionable Model- TDI19 #Hank - Inventor - Turnertang #Archie - An Athlete - Turnertang #Matt-Lovable, girl-crazy nerd.-Ezekielguy Eliminated #Dylan-From Total Drama Wilderness Rocky Day One Chat Morning Weird Al: Welcome to the camp! Nalyd: *walks off boat and trips* Xavier: Spazz. Niles: *looks around, disgusted at the filthy dock* Nalyd: *stands up and brushes himself off* Tatiana: (Steps off of the boat.) Hola, everybody! (Smiles, waves, then pauses to stare at a bird.) Heather: Oh no! Not another summer here... Han: *flips off the boat* WHAZZUUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Niles: *stares in fear* Nalyd: *sighs sadly, wishing Ravioli was there* Xavier: Great, another spazz.... Tatiana: (Nudges Xavier.) Come on, grumpy pants! Turn that frown upside-down! Han: Yeah, like this! *grabs his face and yanks it into a smile* Mmm... actually, that's kinda creepy... Sunshine: *randomly poofs into existance* HI GUYS!!!! I'm back! Ravioli: *walks in behind her* Why did I sign up for this...? Tatiana: SUNSHINE!!!! Heather: (To Ravioli.) I'm with you. Nalyd: *runs over to Ravioli* Ravioli! Xavier: *trips him* Nalyd: *lands face first on dock* Niles: *jaw drops, walks away nonchalantly as not to attract attention to himself* Xavier: Where are you going, nerd? Niles: EEE! *runs behind Sunshine* Ravioli: Nalyd? *thinks* Okay, maybe this won't be so bad... Sunshine: *randomly dances* Han: *grabs Xavier's face and yanks it into a smile* Smile!!! SMILE!!! I SAID SMILE DANGIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *gets up* Glad you made it Ravioli. (CONF) Nalyd: me and Ravioli being in the final two would be awesome. Xavier: *shouts at Han* Get off of me! Weird Al: Sttle down, weirdos! Han: What'd you say to me?! *pulls out spork and charges at Weird Al* Ravioli: Glad to be here... *stares at the chaos occuring behind them* ...sort of... Sunshine: CANNONBAAAALLLL!!!!!!!!!!!! *does a belly flop off the dock* Weird Al: *uses the magic of accordian music to stop Han* Nalyd: Trust me, this'll be fun. Han: *uncontrollably does the Duncan to the accordian music* Sunshine: *climbs out of the lake, sees Han doing the Duncan, joins in* Ravioli: I guess... so uh... what's with the accordian dude? Nalyd: Thats the host, Weird Al. The king of parody. Remember that song I sang you in Owenguy's camp? It was a parody of one of his songs! Heather: Weird Al is the host?! And I thought I had it bad with Chris! Boy, was I wrong... Ravioli: Okay. So, uh... why is my sister and that brunette freak doing a disturbing dance to his accordian music! Han: *still doing the Duncan* I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *rolls his eyes* I got better moves than that! *dances like Trent in Beach Blanket Bogus* (CONF) Xavier: Everyone here is a total dork! (CONF) Niles: *maybe Xavier won't find me in here* Kristi: (Arrives.) Hi, everyone! (Giggles.) It is sooo exciting to be here! (Sunshine: o.O Um, is that supposed to be Christin, or is it a different character?) (Anonymos: Mine, no. This is an upcoming character from season 2 of my fanfic. It just now dawned on me that they have the same name... I'll fix that.) (Sunshine: LOL, sorry, it's just that the "practically spinless" thing also made me think of Christin. XD) (Conf.) Ravioli: It's really cool that Nalyd's here... I just wish everyone else was somewhere else... Nalyd: so when do we start, Al? Weird Al: I dunno. When we have.. 27 people! (Anybody who gets the reference will officially be my homie, LOL) (Anonymos: It said I had to put in some sort of flaw, and for someone like my character, it seemed to fit.) Tatiana: 27! That is a cool number... (My friend is in the ensemble for I show that I am currently in, and so she named herself Ensemble Number 27!) Kristi: Excuse me, Werid Al? What do you mean when you say it is in 3-D? (Anonymos: I tweaked her personality a bit, now there should be no resemblance with her and Christin.) Han: *randomly turns on the Cha-Cha Slide and starts dancing to it* TO THE LEFT! TAKE IT BACK NOW Y'ALL! FIVE HOPS THIS TIME!!!!! Weird Al: *moves hand forward and back* 3-D! Nalyd: Wow... Kristi: Um, of... course... Sunshine: *wearing 3D glasses* It looks better if you wear these. Tatiana: COOL! (Randomly pulls a pair of glasses out of her pocket.) You're right! Heather: How long have you had those in your pocket? Tatiana: I never take them out! You never know when you will be whisked away into the middle of the ocean on a 3-D island! Han: EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!!!!!!! *clapclapclapclapclap...* Ravioli: *stares at Han* ...freak... Jack: *skates down the dock* Hey what's up guys? I hope I win this year........ *A shadowy figure does a tripple flip off the boat and lands next to Ravioli. It's Matt* Matt: Hey, what's up! *Sticks out tounge* Tobi Linch: *Arrives on Motor Cycle and lifts down sun-glasses to look around.* Weird Al: okay, I will divide you kids into two teams, and then our first challenge can start! Nalyd: Wait! Ravioli and I aren't on the same team! Xavier: Tough. Ravioli: Oh, I'll show you tough, kid... Han: YEAH!!!! I'M ON DUNCAN'S TEAM!!!! HE'S MINE!!! Sunshine: *gasps* No he's not! He's MINE!!! Han: MINE! Sunshine: MINE! Han: MMMMIIIIINNNNNEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: MMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!!!!!!!! *cat-fights with Han* Challenge One Weird Al: Okay, today is a picture challenge! (People with campers on separate teams, pick one team to make a pic for, or do multiple pics) You have to make a poster of Total Drama Action. It can be anything you want. Go! *brings everyone to Craft Cabin* Archie: Here's mine! Hank: And mine! Duncan: I finished mine. Tatiana: All done! Izzy's in a musical! Heather: I don't know why I bothered to put Harold in my poster... Kristi: (Sighs.) So romantic... Weird Al: Tomorrow I am going to judge the pictures! *rocks out on accordian* Jack:*is rocking the guitar with him* Can't you judge them now? I'm not very patient. Will:I don't feel like making a poster. I'll just share yours Jack. Jack OK. Nalyd: Hey, jack, wanna have an alliance? Jack: You know it dude!(Maybe since we got to the final two in my camp, and my best bro won, it'll happen here for me! Random:Jack and Nalyd's handshake is highfive, lowfive, then slap the other's face) Nalyd: (LOL, wow XD) Sunshine, Mel, Heather, Duncan, you guys wanna join us? Sunshine: *eyes Nalyd suspiciously* Well, Renrut, how do I know I can trust you after last season? *flashback to her and Nalyd's alliance in Camp 4* Nalyd: We didn't have an alliance last season... If Duncan joins, will you join, Sunshine? Han: *suddenly pops up behind Nalyd* SOMEONE MENTIONED DUNCAN!!!!!! Sunshine: We did so have an alliance! The cross-team alliance which I ended after you voted off previously mentioned object of my affections!!! Han: *gasps* YOU EVIL LITTLE- *slaps Nalyd across the face* Ravioli: *strolls over* I don't know what's going on, and I'm not sure I want to... Jack: Um guys? THe bush is on fire. (XD, that's like the best sentence ever) Sunshine: I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME!!!! Han: I... might or might not have... *eyes shift suspiciously* (LOL, it is XD) Nalyd: Sunshine, think about the history we have together! We're practically brother and sister in law! Xavier: *to Ravioli* Hey, sup? Jack: This should help. *pours water on the fire, it turns out to be lighter fluid* OH ****! (I have my final 3 guess. It's pretty obvious.) Ravioli: *bluntly* Don't talk to me. Sunshine: And don't brothers and sisters do nothing but bug each other and fight? (LOL) Han: WHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (CONF) Xavier: I can win Ravioli. I will, too. Nalyd won't be here long, his whole team hates him! Nalyd: Yes, Sunshine, but in-laws work together in mutual hatred of their parental inlaws! Jack: Wait.... Can't the photos be judged now while everyone's on? (The final three will either be me, Ravioli and Nalyd or Nalyd Sunshine and me. That would be so..awesome!) Weird Al: Only 11 people have a pic. 11 out of 20 isnt much... (Rocky: PLZ judge them now tommorow's my birthday I'm goin surfing with my dad all day. I do have a life that's isn't TDI XD) (Nalyd: Sorry, but it is too short a challenge time. HAPPY B-DAY!) Nalyd: *smiles at Ravioli* Hows it going Ravioli? (Rocky: OK. I'm getting a cell phone and possibly a youtube acccount with my RL best bud.) Jack: *puts out the fire on the bush* Soooo.......*brings out guitar and plays it* Ahh... better. Did you guys know I'm afraid of fire? (Nalyd: Cool! DONT REVEAL YOUR AGE) Nalyd: Bummer... Jack: Yeah. Fire's pretty creepy. Do you play anything Nalyd? You know, instruments? Nalyd: I play the kazoo. Xavier: Dork. Weird Al: I can help you! *gives Naldy an accordian* Nalyd: *breaks into hard core accordian solo* Jack: *joins in on guitar* Niles: *joins in on violin* Han: *randomly joins in on electric guitar* Sunshine: *joins in hitting water glasses with spoons* (LOL) Ravioli: *stares at them all like the dorks they are* (LOL again) Nalyd: Okay guys STOP! ..... HAMMER TIME! *sees Ravioli watching, goes over to her* Wanna go to the beach? Ravioli: Sure... Han: DA NA NA NA NA NA NAAAAAA CAN'T TOUCH THIS!!!!! *dances horribly* Nalyd: *walking along the beach with Ravioli* This is nice. Ravioli: It is... really nice... *pause* What do you think the catch is? (LOL) Nalyd: *puts his arm around her shoulders* We're on different teams, thats the catch. *laughs* Ravioli: Good point. *laughs* Sunshine: *following them* Han, are you getting all this? Han: *videotaping them* Oh yeah... Ravioli: *to Nalyd* ...did you just get a feeling of forboding? Nalyd: If forboding means like a seagull is planning an attack then yes. *looks away and sees a swarm of seasgulls circling around them* Spooky. What makes you say that, Ravi? Ravioli: I don't know... just a feeling... *sees Sunshine and Han* WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING??? Sunshine: Oh crud. Nalyd: I got this, Ravi. *runs at Sunshine and Han, but trips and rolls into the sand* I meant to do that... Xavier: *shouts from far away* DORK! Ravioli: *chucks a rock in Xavier's general direction* Sunshine: FLEE, HAN!!!! FFFLLLEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Han: Flea? Oh, wait, FLEE!!!! I get it. Heh. *runs away* Niles: *was getting a wedgie from Xavier, rock hits Niles* Nalyd: *spits out sand and gets up* See? I got this. Ravioli: I knew you did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with a certain person whose name starts with an X. (LOL, just how many people is that? XD) Nalyd: (Xavier... Xavyer, Xayviere, thats three, LOL) No! I can handle him. I'm not a Harold. Let's just hang out. I don't know how long I'm gonna last here... Ravioli: Fine... And you'll last. Weren't you saying something about an alliance? Nalyd: *winks* I'm trying. You just gotta make sure we're in the merge together. Then we'll be the final two. Ravioli: Cool... Sunshine: You getting this now??? Ravioli: I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: *runs away screaming* Xavier: *in the craft tent writing a note* Nalyd: What's wrong with them? Ravioli: Dunno, but I heard Han's wanted by a few foreign governments... Nalyd: *rolls eyes* I'm not surprised. Xavier: *sneaks to outside the Racoons' cabin, with the note* Ravioli: *sudden realization* Oh, crud, I still have to make my picture for the challenge... Xavier: *sneaks into the girls' side of the racoon cabin, puts the note on Ravioli's bed, and runs out* Nalyd: Ouch, that stinks. Don't worry, you've got Sunshine's art skills. Ravioli: Actually, Sunshine's the only person in our family who got any creative skills... I can't draw at all... *sighs* I better get to work. Nalyd: Just do better than Niles. (LOL, that pic stinks) Ravioli: *laughs and goes to cabin, sees note on her bunk* What's with the random paper? Note: *on the front* To Ravioli Jack: Nalyd, how bout you, me and Ravioli, final three? Nalyd: Okay, but if me or Ravioli get that last vote you know who will go, right? Jack: Yeah..... but hey. Fifth last year, then third this year would equal first next year! Still, I always get real far in a camp but I never win...... :' ( Heather: Nalyd, I will be a part of your alliance, however don't expect me to trust you. Nalyd: *laughs to self* I wouldn't trust you if my life depended on it. Heather: Good, then we're on alike terms. Tatiana: Who wants an alliance with Tatiana? Duncan: Sure, why not? Nalyd: You two should join me, Jack, and Heather. Then Sunshine and Han will join all of us, and we can vote out the other three people! Tatiana: I seem to recall you voting me out last time... I'll think about it. Duncan: Tatiana means we are joining your allaince. Nalyd: Cool. (CONF) Nalyd: I know the all want to stab me in the back. I need to make sure our team never loses! (CONF) Duncan: Now that I'm in an alliance we have the mergerity vote for are team. (CONF) Tatiana: Not quite what I meant... Nalyd: *holds out a broken bowl* Duncan, spit in this. If you do so we can give it to Sunshine and tell her she'll get your DNA if she votes with us until the end. Deal? Xavier: *waits for Ravioli to open the note* Ravioli: Huh... might as well see what it says... *opens note* Note: Dear Ravoli, I dont think its workin between us. Its time we see uther people. -Nalid Nalyd (Yes, spelling issues are intentional) Xavier: *laughs to himself* RaviolI: This person's spelling is horrible... I can't even tell what it says... *shrugs, chucks note away and starts working on poster* (LOL, fail XD) Xavier: *curses, makes Niles write the note by holding a glue gun to his head* WRITE IT! Niles: *starts crying while he writes it* (LOL, epic fail) Mr. Pineapple: *yes he can talk* Can I join the alliance? (Dillweed: This is my first camp please don't vote me out first) Nalyd: (Dilweed, no new contestants) *eats Mr. Pineapple* (Sorry, lol) Ravioli: *accidentally glues her ponytail to the poster while making it* For the love of tomato sauce!!! Nalyd: I liked your hair better the other way. *laughs* Want some help, Ravi? Niles: *puts the new note on Ravioli's bed, runs away crying* Xavier: *faking Sunshine's voice* Ravioli! Get to the cabin! Ravioli: GO AWAY SUNSHINE!!!!! Sure, Nalyd... Nalyd: *carefully cuts the poser out of his hair, faking a flamboyant voice* You look fabulous, darling! (LOL) Ravioli: *laughs* Thanks. Let's see, I think it needs some more red... Nalyd: I'll be right back. *goes to cabin, puts a picture of Ravioli, Nalyd, Amy, Elmo, Nanny Renrut, Sunshine, Sunny D, Matt and a random pizza guy on her night stand, returns* Ravioli: *her hair is covered in glue and pictures from TDA episodes* I hate art. (LOL) Nalyd: I can tell. Next time we'll get you a really really big hat... (LOL, afro!) Duncan: (Spits in bowl) Here you go Nalyd. Nalyd: Cool, dude. Sunshine! Look! Duncan DNA! You can have it if you vote with us. Jack: *rocks out to Know Your Enemy on Guitar* (Nalyd, I gave one of my spots to Dillweed. That's why he's on.) (Nalyd: You can't do that. 1. No fruit. 2. He isn't subscribed Sorry dude.) (Rocky: OK.) Sunshine: M-m-m-ust r-r-resist Dunc-c-can DN-N-NA.... OH FORGET IT. I'll vote with you, happy??? Han: MMMMIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dives for Duncan's DNA* Ravioli: Finally, finished my poster... Nalyd: No DNA until you vote with us three times! Awesome poster, Ravi. Jack: Yeah Ravi. Nice! *puts hand out for knuckle bump* Gallery File:TDA poster 4.jpg|Duncan's TDA poster File:TDA poster 2.jpg|Archie and Hank's Poster File:Tda posted.jpg|Nalyd's entry File:Heather Poster.png|Heather's Poster File:Kristi's Poster.png|Kristi's Poster File:Tatiana's Poster.png|Tatiana's Poster File:TDA Frame.png|Will and Jack's Poster File:Tda poster 2 xavier.jpg|Xavier's Poster File:Total drama action niles poster.jpg|Niles' poster File:Total_Drama_Action.jpg|Sunshine and Han's poster File:Total Drama Action 2.jpg|Ravioli's poster Judging *Duncan - Pretty good. Not a lot of pictures though. 6.5/10 *Archie and Hank - Again, just pretty good. By only getting pictures from the first three episodes, you missed out on some great artwork. 7.5/10 *Nalyd - Lots of good pictures and captions. However, TDA is way too small on it. And I wish you planned better so there wasn't so much red background. 7.5/10 *Heather - I'm sorry but that's actually pretty bad... Good job not cutting a pasting like the others, but not very good, sorry. 4/10 *Kristi - Same reason as Heather. The bodies don't even look like Gwen and Trent. Sorry. 4/10 *Tatiana - Again, the poor free draw was your ultimate downfall... Sorry! 4/10 *Will and Jack - Very good pictures, however if you gave the Gwen and Heather picture a blue background, it would have looked even better. 7/10 *Xavier - Very nice picture selection, and the black background compliments it nicely. However, you, like Nalyd, had text issues. 7.5/10 *Niles - I couldn't review this one until I was done throwing up every time I looked at it! The best part of the pic is... Owen... And even he's kind of cruddy. 2/10 *Sunshine and Han - AWESOME! Definitely one of the best posters. This could be an official TDA poster. 9/10 *Ravioli - Very good picture. Total Drama Action takes up a lot of space, which is good. 8/10 *Screaming Badgers = 37 *Killer Raccoons = 30 Weird Al: Okay, the Screaming Badgers have won! Killer Raccoons, talk here to talk about voting. Niles: I think we should vote for whoever didn't make a picture. Xavier: Agreed. Niles: So either Christin, Dylan, or Matt... Xavier: Christin won alst season. Niles: But Matt is a threat. Hank: I say we vote Dylan. Xavier: I agree, we need threats here until the merge Kristi: I don't know, I wish that nobody had to leave, but I guess I would pick Dylan. He isn't very friendly. Niles: So the four of us are going to vote together? Xavier: I guess. Niles: Then why not have an alliance? Kristi: Um, okay... (Takes Niles aside.) But I don't really like Xavier... But don't tell him I said that. First Vote Weird Al: Welcome Raccoons. Nile: *votes for Dylan* Xavier: *votes for Dylan* If you aren't gonna help, beat it. Rocky: *facepalm* Why did I put a silent guy? Man I'm stupid.) Kristi: I am so sorry, but I have to vote for Dylan. Hank: I'm gonna have to vote fo Dylan. Archie: I'm voting Dylan Weird Al: Dylan needs one more vote to go! Dylan: *vots himself, walks down the dock of shame, misses the boat, swims home* Weird Al: That was weird. Day Two Chat Morning Nalyd: *sits in mess hall* Niles: *sits disecitng his food* Xavier: *sleeps in* Jack: *trying to fix his broken guitar string* (CONF)Jack: Some n00b broke my guitar string! (Rocky: Why no Survivor format? Dang.) (Anonymos: Sorry, Nalyd, I mean, this is great, but I liked the previous one better.) Heather: So, Nalyd, who are we voting out today? Jack: My opinion? Han. Craaaaaazy dude. (Rocky: Just checkin'. Is this Heather bald? I say we bring back Survivor format!) Han: *chucks food at people* WHOO!!!!!!! FOOD FIGHT!!! Sunshine: *jumps up onto a table and dances horribly* Ravioli: *mutters to self* Make her stop... Heather: (No, I like Heather better when she has hair...) Han! You don't get the Duncan DNA until you stop irritating everyone! Tatiana: Han isn't being annoying! She's just expressing herself in an... irritating manner. Jack: Sunshine and Han! If you guys stop, I'll write a song about Duncan! (Today's my b-day!) Tatiana: Oh! I bet I could right one too! Ooooohhhhh... DUNCAN, DUNCAN, DUNCAN, DUNCAN.... I guess I can't... (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! :D) Nalyd: Heather, Jack, we can't vote out Han! She's in our alliance. (What was great about last camps format?) Han: *chucks a pancake at Nalyd's face* WOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *flips off table* Sunshine: *continues dancing, but falls off the table* Ow. Ravioli: *headdesk* Nalyd: *sits next to Ravioli* Sup, Ravi? (BTW Sunshine, don't you have some flags to grade?) Ravioli: I'm surrounded by idiots, as usual... (And a TDAuthor story to start, LOL. I should be worried. XD) Han: THERE'S WHITE STUFF IN MY MILK!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The famed line! I had to do it eventually! XD) Nalyd: You're just realizing it? Niles: *to Han* Yes, rabid child. That stuff is somehting we normals call "milk." DO YOU UNDER STAND? Heather: (CONF) Okay, so on our team we have, two mentally unstable people, the drama queen, a spazzy music nut, a slow-witted musician, and an ex-con... But, still, we could still win the next challenge... (Facepalm.) Tatiana: Got it, Niles! Han: NO! It's not milk! MILK is CLEAR!!!!! And THIS MILK has WHITE STUFF IN IT!!!!!!!!!!! (LOL XD) Jack: I'm not the slow witted musician, I'm the "stupid skater musician." Cut me some slack! Hey Ravioli, since me and Nalyd are like Anthony and Ian, does that make us buds? (Anonymos: I was in the confessional... You're not supposed to hear that... You were spying on Heather! O.o) Heather: HAN! MILK IS WHITE!! Why can't you get it into your fat skull, that MILK IS WHITE!!! Tatiana: Chocolate milk is brown... (CONF) Nalyd: *holding a wooden head of Ravioli* Think Ravioli will like this? *eye twitches* (I want to do a story arch where Nalyd has a mental breakdown, FUN! XD) Niles: Han, I suggest you see me for therapy. Come to my cabin at noon. Heather: I may need it too if HAN KEEPS SCREAMING ABOUT HER MILK!!!!!! Tatiana: (CONF) With this team... Maybe I'll get the 1:30! (Shrugs.) My team is SO incredibly... loud... Niles: I can see you all for therapy in my cabin if you line up single file at noon. (Rocky: Jack's not a peep. The fact that he said exactly what Heather said was for comedy.) Jack: Um, so, uh... Who's in for milshakes? Xavier: Wannabe. Han: *bites Niles' arm randomly* I'M TELLING YOU THERE'S WHITE STUFF IN MY MILK!!!!!!!! *dumps it on Heather's head* (Conf.) Han: I gotta admit, that was fun. I DON'T HAVE RABIES!!!!!!!! (Conf.) Sunshine: That just gave me an idea for a story! (LOL) Ravioli: Who and what, Jack? Heather: (Slowly wipes the milk off of her face. Stands up and faces Han.) Han... If you know what's good for you... Stay out of my face!!! OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!! Tatiana: (CONF) See! We have Heather and Han and Sunshine, but I don't really mind Sunshine. I better be first in line... Jack: The smosh guys. More comfortable with, uh, I don't know, Batman and Robin? (XD, bet you anything Ravioli hates dumb skater musicians.) (CONF) Nalyd: I'm not crazy... Wait, that's what crazy person would say! Nalyd: No thanks dude, me and Ravi are just gonna chill. Niles: *shrieks like a girl and passes out* (For anybody wondering, this is the Niles in TDAmazon) Jack: OK. (CONF)Jack: How they're a couple.... Anyway, this year no girl will get in my way. Unless it's Megan Fox! Hank: (Backs away) This is very creepy. Duncan: Your a wimp! Sunshine and Han: *at same time* DDDUUUNNNCCCAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tacklehug him* Ravioli: *to Nalyd* Wanna ditch the mental escapees and go for a walk? Nalyd: Totally. *the leave* Xavier: *to Duncan* They're all wimps. Ravioli: *while walking out with Nalyd, "accidentally" hits Xavier in the gut* (Conf.) Ravioli: I feel so much better now... (LOL) Jack: *finishes building an insane skate ramp, jumps it, and he goes so high that the whole camp sees him* OH ****! Xavier: *collapses* Nalyd: *laughs* Wanna go to the beach? The river? (CONF) Niles: *is seen screaming from all the bugs in the conf* Ravioli: River, we went to the beach last time. Sunshine: EEEEE DUNCAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Han: EEEEE DUNCAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: You copied me! Han: No, you copied ME! *catfights with Sunshine* Nalyd: Cool. *they start walking* (CONF) Nalyd: *working on the wooden head with a kinfe until an intern reaches for it, Nalyd stabs at them* Get away! Get away! (LOL) (Conf.) Ravioli: Is it just me, or is Nalyd acting a little... um... different... Sunshine: *catfights with Han* Han: *catfights with Sunshine, pauses, chucks eggs at Heather, then continues catfighting with Sunshine* (LOL) Nalyd: So, already sick of the crazies? *they pass the forest* Jack:*epically falls from the sky and into the lake* Ravioli: Don't get me started. I'm SO glad neither of them are on my team. Not that it's much better being on a team with Xavier... Nalyd: Go on, let out the anger. Just shout out your anger, trust me. I'm a good listener. *prepares to drown out Ravioli's ranting with accordian music, a skill he learned after befriending Sunshine* (LOL) Ravioli: Actually, I think he was trying to hit on me... so annoying... Sunshine: *chucks a table at Han, but misses and it hits Heather* Oops. Han: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do that again!!!! Nalyd: *angrily, but jokingly* I'll kill him. *they pass the swamp* (CONF) Nalyd: What a jerk! *the producers fastforward* And come on! Duncan wannabe! *fast forward* And I just love the way *fastforward* And if you're going to break into my house, at leat have a plan! Okay, I'm done. Ravioli: And then there was this note on my bunk the other day. I'm still not sure what it said, the spelling was AWFUL. Nalyd: Hmm, that's odd... Weird Al: *on loudspeaker* Challenge soon! Nalyd: Did you hear something? Challenge Two Weird Al: Okay, today's challenge is a talent show! Three performers per team. Go rehearse! Hank: I can do tricks on my hover board I built. Archie: I can juggle soccer balls with my feet. Xavier: You guys can perform then. Niles: I can play Beethoven's fifth in C. Xavier: *pushes Niles down* Ravioli: I can juggle knives. Han: PICK ME GUYS!!! I CAN ESCAPE A STRAIGHTJACKET IN UNDER A MINUTE!!! WHY AM I SHOUTING? Sunshine: I can do yoga! Xavier: Then it's settled. Hank, Archie, and Ravioli will perform. Nalyd: Okay, Han can be in. Jack: I play guiitar! *brings out his guitar ande plays some awesome acoustic song* Nalyd: Ummm, maybe. Jack: OK. *walks away sadly* Niles: Whats wrong Jack? Sunshine: I said I DO YOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Han: WOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...now I need a straightjacket... Nalyd: Let's see if the yoga is any good. Jack: So, you're letting her do yoga, but, I can't perform? Nalyd: No, we're seeing how good the yoga is. We just want to put up the best performers with the most special or weird talents. Remember who the judge is here. Sunshine: *does Sun-Salutations, Downward dog, and the Lotus, levitates in air, then comes back down and sticks her legs behind her head* Namaste. *falls over* Oh darn. (LOL) Nalyd: Okay, if you can promise you won't fall on stage, you're in. Sunshine: Yes sir, Rennie! I promise you, Rennie! Now can you help me up, Rennie? My legs are still stuck behind my head... Jack: Please let me in! Just cuz playing guitar isn't weird doesn't mean I shouldn't perform! Ravioli: *steals knives from kitchen* Han: ANYONE HAVE A StRAIGHTJACKET??? Ravioli: *walking by Han* Wow, you're actually ASKING for one? You do have a problem... (LOL) Weird Al: Time to perform soon! Nalyd: I could play the accordian, Al loves the accordian! Nalyd: Fine, Jack! Just stop begging! Performance Weird Al: Okay, the Badgers have Jack, Sunshine, and Han. The Raccoons have Ravioli, Archie and Hank! Perform whenever you are ready! Jack: *amazingly plays guitar and sings a really awesome song, while standing on his head* Weird Al: Well, pretty good, but I have no clue what song that was! NEXT! Jack: It was an original. Weird Al: Oh. NEXT!!!!!! (Rocky: How come you just didn't go next?) (Nalyd: I don't know what you mean* (Rocky: Oh I thought you were in on accordian) Han: I'm going to escape this straightjacket I randomly got my hands on! IN UNDER A MINUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!